The invention relates to acceleration resistant packaging for integrated circuits and further relates to a method of producing them.
Normally, integrated circuits are packaged in a plastic or ceramic housing. Depending on the housing type, the terminals are realized in different ways. Customarily bonding wires are brought out from the soldering pads toward the bottom or toward the side. However, circuits packaged in this manner cannot be employed in projectiles. Due to the high accelerations occurring there, microcracks appear in the ceramic housings and, under certain circumstances, the housings are completely destroyed. With plastic housings, bonding wires break off or the plastic material prematurely gasifies so that the required storability does not meet military specifications. Moreover, the prior art packagings frequently require too much space to be used in projectiles.
It has therefore already become known to encapsulate integrated circuits in projectiles or to employ special metal housings.
The encapsulation of circuits, however, has various drawbacks, such as heavy weight, poor testability of the circuit, high temperatures during casting which may cause faults, high expenditures and relatively large structural size, etc.
If metal housings are employed, the resulting structural sizes are also relatively large and costs are high; also, vibration damping is poor.